His Kai
by HiddenPortrait
Summary: seeing someone from anothers point of view can only happen at the worst of times. Yaoi KaiTy. KaiHillary frendship


Title: His Kai

She always disliked Kai. No, that's not true. Lots of people disliked Kai but she didn't. He just made her feel uncomfortable. He would glare, yell, complain and make often cruelly shattering truthful comments to people. She didn't understand him and she certainly didn't understand why Tyson, her most cheerful friend, liked him so much. Tyson would go on and on about it. "But Kai is so caring!", "he always looks out for us. He just wants us all to be happy.", "he's the single most sweetest, softest, cuddliest guy in the world!"

She would never believe it. It didn't matter though, she was Tyson's friend, not Kai's. Then Tyson was in the accident. The details weren't important. There was car. It was all just a tragic accident. Tyson was in the hospital. No one knew if he would be ok. That's when she finally got to meet the Kai Tyson knew.

The first night when Tyson was still out cold and still in an 'unstable condition' only his grandfather was allowed to go in and touch the immobile hand of the boy they all loved. The rest could only sit back and watch through a window. Watch him breathing but not laughing, laying down but not snoring, eyes shut but no smile. She was almost to the point of tears. She knew that if they came, that they wouldn't stop until Tyson was with them again. Still her nature allowed her to watch the others. She'd never been in such a situation and her curiosity pulled at her, wondering how everyone else would react. They looked bleakly at their friend. Almost as though they would cry as well. All except for Kai. He glared at the pale body of his so-called team mate then walked off. Now she was angry. Anger felt much better then the hopelessness that wanted to consume her. So she fumed and stalked after him.

She found him outside leaning against a wall. She stormed over immediately and started her rant, "what the hell are you out here? Don't you ever care? What about the rest of the team?"

He just glared at her with a seething hate, "just shut up!"

"what?" she was furious, how dare he yell at her!

"I don't care what you think! Fuck off!"

"Kai…?" she was shocked. His face was so desperate, like he was fighting against some terrible thought.

"They won't let me in…but…" he looked up at her curiously.

"I…" she moved her mouth with no words coming out, "you just have to hang in there." She knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say, "I mean…just do whatever feels right. Other then that we can only wait."

"I've never been a patient person" he managed brief, twisted sort of smile, it lifted her spirits a bit.

"He said that" she tried to say with her voice joking. He looked up at her and actually looked kindly in a way.

"What will I do?" he whispered, "if something happens I…I have nowhere else to go"

"we all feel the same way Kai" she sat next to him, "we all love him"

"you don't understand…" he looked at her curiously again, "I…did Tyson…I mean…how close are you to him?"

"He's like a brother" she smiled softly, "I love him with all my heart"

"yeah but…did he ever tell you about…um…well…" Kai looked so strangely uncomfortable.

She almost felt like laughing, "I know that you're gay and dating"

"You do and you don't care?"

"well…it was weird at first. He turned me down and I demanded to know why!" she chuckled, "I was like…'wow'. I guess I just got used to it after a while."

"huh…here I was thinking you'd go nuts…"

"really? Why?" she laughed.

He shook his head embarrassed, "I thought you liked him and you might make things…difficult so you could have him."

She gasped, so that's why he was so cold to her? He was scared? "I'd never hurt him"

"I worry sometimes that maybe he's just going through a phase-that he'll actually despise me someday"

"I don't think so. You should hear how he goes on about you."

Kai hid a shy grin, "He's too nice"

"It's cold out here. We should go back inside" she said softly. He nodded and silently followed her in.

The next day they were allowed in. She waited for the others to leave then slipped her hand into Kai's. He looked up surprised but smiled at her. They watched him for a few moments together. Her mind wandered. She knew Tyson wouldn't want to cause them pain, that he would want them smiling, laughing. She reached out and touched his hand for a moment. She remembered all the times he said "Kai needs someone, ya know. He's so lonely sometimes. Sometimes I think it's a full time job being his friend, not that I care!" In her heart she said to her friend, 'think of this as your yearly leave, but come back soon ok? I'm no good as a replacement.' She looked up at Kai, he was backed up against the wall, looking horrified at the younger boy. She moved carefully towards him, as though she were approaching a wild animal.

"Kai?" she said in a half-whisper. He looked at her desperately.

"he looks so fragile" he gulped, "like a breath could ruin everything"

"It'll be ok Kai, I promise" she said sternly. 'Don't make me a liar' she begged Tyson in her mind. She took Kai down to the cafeteria bought him a coffee and talked. They talked for hours until they had to go home. The next day they talked for hours more. The next day Tyson woke up.

She was so relieved but a small part of her was sad that she had to let Kai go. She suspected she was getting a crush on him but didn't care. She went with Kai to see their favourite person.

"how ya going?" she asked brightly.

"oh great" he muttered, poking out his tongue.

She laughed and bent down to kiss his cheek, "I watched over the dope for ya" she whispered.

He smiled, "you're a good lady"

"I suppose I better leave you two alone for a while" she winked at Tyson making sure Kai saw.

She sighed as she sat down outside Tyson's little room. She smiled. It was strange to think days ago she'd never contemplated Kai a person she could approach. She was happy because she'd finally met Tyson's Kai.

A/N: This certainly has been a long time in the making! This is my very first Yaoi fic too. I hope it's ok….--

Dedications: to Vaughn and Talon- I finally made that Yaoi you asked me for, although it's not the idea I shared with you. I might get to that someday.

To Lamanth/ Iluvbeyblade and the other girls who leave messages on Lams board- you guys gave me the drive to finally finish this!


End file.
